Scrap Happy Daffy
Scrap Happy Daffy is a Warner Bros. World War II short featuring Daffy Duck, directed by Frank Tashlin and released in 1943. Daffy is the guard of a scrap yard, doing his part to help America win the war against the Nazis, but the Nazis decide to destroy his scrap pile by sending a billy goat out to eat everything in sight. The short was also the final appearance of Daffy Duck in black and white. Plot Daffy is a guard at a scrap pile, encouraging Americans to "Get the tin out", "Get the iron out" and especially "Get the lead out". Singing We're in to Win, Daffy goes over the various things Americans can send to help with the war effort. However, this doesn't go down well with Adolf Hitler, who reads about Daffy's scrap pile helping to beat Benito Mussolini and ordering his men to "Destroy that scrap pile!". With the word out, a Nazi submarine sends a missile to the scrap pile - which has a billy goat inside, who immediately starts eating everything in sight. Daffy, hearing the noise, tries to find out what's making the noise. After temporarily pointing a rifle at a reflection of himself (thinking that he cornered someone else), Daffy finds the goat hiccuping with the garbage inside him and amiably offers him a bicarbonate. However, when Daffy sees the swastika that the goat (whom he derides as a "tin termite") is wearing, he starts messing with the goat. Temporarily getting the better of the goat, Daffy is almost undone when he tries to whack the goat with a mallet - but the mallet gets stuck in the goat's horns and the goat knocks Daffy around. Daffy is ready to call it quits (saying "What I'd give for a can of spinach now", a direct reference to Popeye, whose theatrical cartoons are now owned by WB), but is encouraged by the ghosts of his 'ancestors' - ducks who landed on Plymouth Rock, who sailed with George Washington and who stood in for Abraham Lincoln. His spirits back up (since "Americans don't give up, and I'm an American... duck!"), Daffy turns into 'Super American'. Daffy flies after the goat, knocking him around. The goat makes a run for the submarine, but Daffy repels all bullets shot at him and starts yanking on the periscope. Just then, the scene changes to Daffy yanking on a fire hose and getting hosed down. Daffy wakes up, thinking it was all just a dream - until he looks up at the Nazi submarine sitting on top of the scrap pile, where the Nazis tell Daffy, "Next time you dream, include us out!" Gallery 'Lobby Cards' 'Screencaps' Availability *DVD - Air Force *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 4 *Blu-Ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc 2 Notes *This cartoon was colorized in 1995, with a computer adding color to a new print of the original black and white cartoon. This preserved the quality of the original animation. However, this new colorized version was never broadcast on American television due to its heavy World War II references and depiction of Adolf Hitler and the Nazis. A clip of this cartoon (which, oddly, was featured computer-colorized) was shown on a special episode of Cartoon Network's ToonHeads about World War II-era cartoons and on a documentary about the works of director Frank Tashlin on [[Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3|the third volume of the Looney Tunes Golden Collection]]. *This cartoon has now fallen into the public domain because the copyright was not renewed after 1971. See also *''Daffy - The Commando'' - a similar cartoon released later in 1943. Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Daffy Duck Category:Daffy Duck shorts Category:Black-and-white films Category:Black-and-white shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Black-and-white Category:Black and White shorts Category:Black and White films Category:Black and White Category:Black and White cartoons Category:Directed by Frank Tashlin Category:Story by Don Christensen Category:Written by Don Christensen Category:Animated by Art Davis Category:Animation by Art Davis Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling Category:1943 films Category:1943 shorts Category:1943 Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Animated shorts Category:Shorts Category:Films Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Leon Schlesinger Studios Category:Produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Leon Schlesinger Productions Category:Cartoons directed by Frank Tashlin